Is She Innocent?
by December Jewel
Summary: A bored Serenity decides to tag alone with her brother on his date with Seto.


A one-shot is born when a fan fiction author is bored, especially this certain one. -Points to self- I hate being bored.

Thoughts'

(Me interrupting)

**Disclaimer:** How many times do I have to tell you I don't own the anime?

**YU-GI-OH!**

"Joey, why can't I ever go with you to see Seto?" asked Serenity Wheeler in her and Joey's apartment. She was lounging on her brother's bed watching him get ready to see his boyfriend. "I feel left out."

Joey sighed, looking at the shirt in his hands. "How does this look?"

"Try trying it on," she laid back so her head was on his pillow. "Don't avoid my question. Maybe I could hang out with Mokuba."

"I don't know." He put the blue shirt with silver lining over his head and pulled his arm through. Walking over to the mirror, he straightened the shirt. "Now, how do I look?"

"Great! Ask Seto if he would be bothered with it?"

"Fine. When he comes I'll ask." He lay down beside her on his bed. "Are you dat lonely?"

"Well, yeah. Hanging out with Mai and Teá is like them trying to get with me. It's always about them wanting to get with me for a threesome."

"Yeah, dat sounds like those two; always makin' out, just like Bakura and Ryou."

"Don't forget Yami and Yugi." They giggled uncontrollably. The knock on the door snapped them out of their fun. Joey jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"Tell him I'm not ready," he called out.

"But you..."

"Just tell him!" Serenity sighed. I suppose I could ask him if I could hang out with Mokuba.' She opened the door to find Mokuba leaning against the doorframe. Her breath caught in her throat, as she drank in the sight of the fifteen-year-old. (Joey and his friends are around 17 while Mokuba and Serenity are 15)

"What are you doing here?" she asked in confusion.

"I asked Seto if I could hang out with you while he and Joey are out. Is that okay?" Mokuba replied.

"Actually I was going to ask the same thing." They both laughed but stopped when an "Ahem" sounded throughout the living room. The two teens turned bright red and looked away. "Hey Joey. Your boyfriend is waiting."

"Yeah, I figured dat with Mokuba standin' dere and all," Joey chuckled.

"You asked 'im da same thing she asked me, didn't ya?"

"Of course. Hanging out with Serenity will be the highlight of my day."

"Well, we don't want Seto to wait long," Serenity informed, leading the two out the door.

**YU-GI-OH!**

"I have to admit," started Serenity. "This is weird." They were in the limo heading to Ja Mera, a famous restaurant, and were across from Joey and Seto sucking each other's mouths.

"Yeah," replied Mokuba. "They always do this at the mansion. I swear I have heard more moans then I would like to."

Serenity blushed then gagged. "Don't tell me things like that!"

Joey pushed his brunet lover off and sat up straight. "I really dun think my sista needs ta be seeing this."

Seto sighed as Joey pushed him away from kissing his neck. "I'm sure she has guys after her during school."

Serenity looked away, embarrassed. "Actually, I don't."

Joey's eyes narrowed. "Why not? You're way prettier then half those girls in dat school! What is wrong with my sista?"

"Nothing is wrong with me Joey. I just don't feel like dating anyone. I rather have a career first so I can depend on myself awhile."

"Why would you do dat?"

"How can I help take care of my family when I have one if I can't take care of myself?"

"Very logical," remarked Seto. "You could learn something from her Joey."

"Aww... shaddup! You know ya love me."

"Too true." Seto leaned down to kiss him but was pushed back.

"My sista probably hasn't even had her first kiss. She doesn't need us to corrupt her."

"Being with you is corrupting her," Seto mumbled silently so no one could hear him.

**YU-GI-OH!**

Serenity giggled as her brother pouted for the tenth time that night. They were sitting around a round table at Ja Mera. Seto was busy talking to Mokuba and Joey kept complaining that Seto could see Mokuba any time of day so he should be talking to him. (Get it?)

"Then tell him that, Joey," Serenity suggested after she ate a bite from her taco. Her and Joey ordered food that was normal to them while the Kaiba brothers ordered food that was not so normal. "Mokuba how can you eat that?"

Mokuba looked to where Serenity was pointing at his lobster. "There's nothing wrong with liking seafood."

"It looks like the animal. I mean, come on, a hamburger doesn't look like a cow!"

While those two were arguing, Seto was trying to figure out what has his puppy in a sour mood. He was sitting next to him so that couldn't be the problem. "What's wrong, koi?"

Joey stopped pouting and turned his head to Seto. "Nothin'."

Seto sighed. "I know something is. You barely touched your steak."

"Oh, so ya were payin' attention ta me," said Joey, harshly.

"Are you jealous that I was talking to Mokuba?"

Joey blushed and bowed his head. "Maybe."

Seto started laughing and was followed by Serenity and Mokuba. Joey glared at the three until they stopped. "Dere is nothin' wrong with bein' jealous."

"Sure Joe," commented Mokuba.

"Dun't call me dat!"

"Whatever."

**YU-GI-OH!**

"I'm sooo bored," complained Serenity sitting on Mokuba's bed at the Kaiba mansion. "I thought hanging out with you would stop the madness that is slowly but surely taking over my mind."

Mokuba pouted. "You don't like being with me?"

Serenity laughed. "Of course I do. It's just that if I hear Joey moan one more time, I'll scream so loud that people in the U.S. will hear."

This time Mokuba laughed. "I don't think you can scream that loud."

"Then you don't know me that well. I think we need to leave so I can save my innocence."

"What innocence?"

"Hey! I haven't even had my first kiss yet!"

"Yeah, right!"

Serenity stood and walked out of the bedroom with Mokuba running after her. They went outside to sit in the gazebo that was next to the pool. Roses and lilies covered half the ground surrounded the blue and white gazebo. The two teens sat in the swing next to each other; there wasn't that much space to begin with.

"Are you still bored?" Mokuba asked smiling.

"No," Serenity answered. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I just noticed how really beautiful you are."

Serenity could feel a blush crawling over her neck and face. "You haven't noticed that yet?"

"Oh! I see someone has a huge ego just like her brother."

"Leave Joey alone."

"Okay... sorry but I can't ignore his voice," Mokuba stated. "Why does he  
have it and you don't?"

"Because I take after my mom more and Joey our dad. He was Brooklyn."

"I knew you guys weren't from Japan." (I know this isn't true, but live with it!)

"Yeah, well."

Mokuba leaned closer to her. "Would you be mad if I kissed you?"

Serenity blushed. "No. I would be happy actually."

"Good." He claimed her lips with his and they shared a passionate kiss, not knowing their older siblings were watching from Seto's bedroom window.

"How sweet!" purred Joey, leading Seto back to their bed. "I knew dey liked each other. The signs were right, now weren't dey?"

His brunette boyfriend sighed. "Yes, you were right."

"She just better keep the rest of her innocence or your brother will be buried six feet under!"

**YU-GI-OH!**

I love that pairing so much! Almost as much as Bakura/Ryou but they are meant to be together, just like Mokuba/Serenity!

Since I EDITED this story: putting it into Story Format and so on, I will respond to the reviews:

**Esosa:** You're my only reviewer for this one! I'm glad somebody took the time to find out who the straight pairing was. Thankies!


End file.
